mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
JanAnimations
JanAnimations is an Italian male artist and animator. He is best known for animating the music video for MandoPony's "Picture Perfect Pony" and the animation that accompanies the Bronies documentary, "Let's Go and Meet the Bronies". He has also created a number of animations featuring the character Button Mash. He also moderates the Ask-TheCrusaders ask pony blog, and has an affinity for live-streaming. On March 21, 2014, Jan received a cease-and-desist order from Hasbro, and he has subsequently taken down all of his videos. However, as of April 11, 2014, he has gained permission from Hasbro to repost "Don't Mine at Night". __TOC__ Style JanAnimations makes all his art with vectors. This includes the animations, which are made in Flash. Old Trick/Happy Birthday, Berry Sweet! Old Trick is a birthday present JanAnimations made for his friend, Berry Sweet. Her birthday was on May 11; however, the video was posted onto YouTube on July 28, 2012. According to JanAnimations, the whole project spanned four days. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are trying to get Berry Sweet and Big Macintosh to fall in love with each other. So they prepare some love potion and present it to the two ponies as "punch", before telling the two that they should test it. Scootaloo then asks the other crusaders "Didn't we learn something from this last time?", which Apple Bloom responds to with an enthusiastic "Nope!", similar to the episode. However, this question causes Sweetie Belle to suddenly realize that they already tried this trick on Big Mac in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day. When they look back at the "couple", Big Mac has already left. Afterwards, as a bonus scene in the credits, Apple Bloom tells Big Mac that he acted rudely. Vocational Death Cruise Day 3 Vocational Death Cruise Day 3 - Ask-theCrusaders Animated Entry is, as the title suggests, part 3 of the Ask-TheCrusaders "Vocational Death Cruise" story arc. FrostedLights reviewed the script. The Cutie Mark Crusaders wake up the next morning in the Vocational Death Hotel. However Apple Bloom makes a horrifying discovery, in that Sweetie Belle's horn is missing from her forehead. The two fillies promptly flip out, and in doing so they discover that Apple Bloom has suddenly acquired a pair of tiny wings. At this point, the screams of the two friends wake up Scootaloo. To everybody's horror, she is missing her wings, and has suddenly acquired a horn on top of her head. Their screams grate on the nerves of the reporter waiting outside, who tells them to shut up since it's eight in the morning. Picture Perfect Pony Official Music Video Animation Picture Perfect Pony Official Music Video Animation is the animated music video for MandoPony's "Picture Perfect Pony" song. According to JanAnimations, the whole thing took roughly 24 days over the course of three months to make. EileMonty, Silverstreak, BerrySweet, and DZ-Aladan assisted JanAnimations in designing the dresses for the animation. The video won second place in TheMovieBrony's Top Ten Pony Videos for July 2012. Button's Adventures Don't Mine at Night (Pony Parody) Don't Mine at Night (Pony Parody) is the animated music video for ShadyVox's "Don't Mine at Night". Inspired by the BebopVox song of the same name, which in turn is a Minecraft parody of Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)", it stars Button Mash and Sweetie Belle as they play the PC game Minecraft. An animatic for the music video was released on April 25, 2013, and a preview of the completed version was shown at the French My Little Pony convention BronyDays in October 2013. Deleted Scene (Hearts and Hooves Day) Deleted Scene (Hearts and Hooves Day) is a short animation presented as a deleted scene in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day, in which Button Mash makes his debut. In the middle of playing an arcade game and about to beat the final boss, Button is distracted when Sweetie Belle comes over singing The Perfect Stallion, causing him to get a Game Over. He despairs over his wasted hours and resigns to starting the game all over again. Bar Buddies Bar Buddies is a short animation starring Neon Lights and Button Mash, both voiced by ShadyVox. Vinyl Scratch cameos in the background. In a bar somewhere in Equestria, Neon Lights, drunk on apple cider, is bitter toward Button Mash because his music video "Don't Mine at Night" came out before Neon's "Pony Rock Anthem". Button, drunk on apple juice boxes, states he was just playing a game with his friend. Neon apologizes for snapping at Button, and Button insists that Neon's music video will be better than his. When Neon questions how Button is even drunk to begin with, Button falls over. As the young colt starts to cry on the floor, Neon asks the bartender for the check. External link(s) *JanAnimations' YouTube Channel *Jan's second YouTube Channel *The Ask-TheCrusaders Tumblr References Category:Artists Category:Fanmade videos Category:YouTubers Category:Animators